


Dreamies Drug Disaster

by Kawaii_Kookie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, Humour, I can't write crack fic, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, lots of jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kookie/pseuds/Kawaii_Kookie
Summary: NCT Dream go is just released and so the Dreamies decide to film their reaction on Vlive and some weird shit happens





	Dreamies Drug Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so i don't know if i will continue this.. i'm just kind of curious if people will like it or not. Please comment any suggestion or your general opinion. Thanks for Reading xx

Chapter One: Dreamies Drug Disaster 

"What's up Hoe's it's ya boy Jisung" he yelled towards the camera as the other's stared at him in digust. "Sit your ass down" Mark grabbed Jisung and shoved him down into his seat rolling his eyes in the process. Haechan pushed his way foward, kicking Jaemin in the process "hey watch it you burnt acorn!!" Jaemin shouted kicking Haechan back. Mark just glared at the pair of them, silently imagining the image of a cliff and him jump off one. "So our new music video just came ou..." "HAHAHAHA" echoed from the far left hand corner by their 2nd youngest Chenle who just witnessed Jeno watching porn on his phone.   
  
Sharply, Haechan turned almost snapped his neck as he quickly exclaimed "Can it Dolphin Boy" At this Chenle, sunk into his seat pouting his lips. "So we thought we would livestream our reaction on Vlive" Haechan explained smiling. After a few seconds of awkward shuffling and curses the Dreamies settled down to watch the video. BANG!!! All heads turn towards the door that had now violently just been flung open with Johnny standing in the doorway.  
  
 "GUYS GUYS GUYS!!" Johnny quickly paused to take a sip from his Starbucks Unicorn frappicuno. "SIMBA WAS WALKING TO SLOW... SO I TOLD HIM TO MUFASA!!!!" Chenle just lost it and fell to the floor , bringing Jeno down with him who only just noticed Johnny's  
 presences and wasted no time deleting the tab. Haechan and Jaemin looked like they were ready to throw down with Johnny. "That was just as bad as Jisung bowl cut hair, and that was fucking low" Renjun sassed turning away from his other members opening his phone to look at pictures of his lord and saviour Jisoo.   
  
 Johnny turned on his heels and left not wanting to mess with these crackheads any longer. "BOY YOU GONE DONE IT!!" Jeno yelled from the floor. Jisung rose from his seat, storming over to Renjun. "I challenge you to a meme battle" Awkward silence filled the room as the others tryed to process what Jisung was talking about.   
  
"Oh look it's starting" Mark said sarcastically as the intro to Go blared through out the room. Jeno and Chenle were finally off the floor and everyone had settled down.....


End file.
